A Friend You never forget
by Marquisodb The Neon Knights
Summary: A sad, miserable, lonely, and over all pissed young man goes put his way to free himself from ask that holds him down. unfortunately things are already to bad for him. When someone special comes back into his life its all the courage of his heart that can shift the balance.


Marquis Brown

A Friend you don't forget

The sky is obscure, not to dim; I could still see the colorfulness of the dust shy. I was late it was almost 7:30, I was told to be home by 5:55 pm. I was rushing home from school, after a long day of being overworked from the day to day overload of work. I looked up to see all the lovely colors in the sky, sadly had no time to stare off into the sky like always, it was getting dark and mom would surely but mad. I rushed and rushed running as fast as I could seem like I wasn't getting anywhere fast. I keep running but it started to become hard to move as fast.

"It's cold…" I said to myself cold and alone. I was freezing my buns off. As I ran, I could hear my foot steps in the snow. Before I knew it I had tripped on something in the white cold snow. Thwack right to the ground.

"Ow, my face!" I try and pick myself from off the ground, slipping back down hitting my knee. I managed to pick myself back up but my knee was now in a lot of pain.

"Ahhh, it hurt my stinkin!What am I going to do; I'll be grounded for sure!" I lay back down in the snow face first sobbing.

"It's not like anything ever goes my way anyway!" I began crying and sobbing violently, tears were running down my face as if I had lost a close friend. Out of nowhere my phone began to ring. I took it out my of my bag to see who summoned me. As I put the phone to my ear I started walking home again with a limp.

"Hello?"

"Randle Isayton Moanly!"

"Yes…dad…?"

"Where are you!? Its way past the time you were meant to be home!"

"I..."

"I don't want to hear, get your butt home now!"

"But…I" Then my dad hung up in my face. I look at my phone lock screen; you could see how happy I use to be. Ever since that day…well things haven't been so "happy" anymore.

"Randy! Buddy!" I look up to hear someone calling my name.

"Dude! I know you hear me!" I felt a snow ball hit my back. I only knew one guy who likes to play snow ball with me. I knew that voice, that voice has the best sound ever. Could really be him…? I turned around with great speeds and the biggest smile ever to be on my face. Could it be? Was he really back?

"Danny!" I yelled so happy.

"Randy!" he yelled back.

I took off running as if I had not just hurt my knee no more than a minute ago. I was filled with this odd feeling in my chest. Danny my best friend here in the flesh again, Danny Rags my best friend since preschool. We use to do everything together, two year ago he had to move away and ever since then I haven't been the same. I began to think about Danny in the past, I remember the first day I met him, back when we were young. I always use to get picked on a lot because I didn't act a lot like everyone else. I was different and that's the way I liked it but one day…

"Hey, Randy, you wanna play with my new toy?" asked the bigger kid. Ricky Fontan was his name and being a nice wasn't his game. He stood over me with a toy ball in his hands.

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun!" He slammed the ball into my face. "Ow, stop it!" Tears began running down my face. He had hurt my head with that ball.

"Loser, no one likes you, why would we want to play with you!?" I tried to pick myself of the ground; the top of my head was bleeding. Rick picks the ball up again and threw it again at my back and I fell on my face on the hard concrete. No teacher could see what was happening because Ricky and his evil pals had made sure I was somewhere where no one could really see. Then as if from a dream he showed up, a somewhat shorter boy. Out of nowhere a ball was thrown. I could hear the sound of a rubber ball smacking one of Ricky's friends in the back of the head.

"Who threw that!?" yelled Ricky turning around to see a smaller boy sitting in front of him. The boy looked at him with a look on his face, which said ha-ha.

"That would be me." He walked up closer to rick and his goon's buddies." I take it you didn't like it when I threw this at you?"

"No, Meek and Rocko grab him!" As if by magic Danny jumped into the air and threw the ball into the other Rocko's face then it flashed off into Meek's. They began to cry and ran off, leaving only Ricky alone without his bigger bully friends.

"And then there was one."

"Leave me alone this has nothing to do with you."

"Oh? You would think picking on my friend would make it my problem!" I lay on the ground in pain, begging for help.

"Back off!" Ricky runs off to as he is running away Danny takes the ball bounces it on the ground a few time and throws all the way over and hit Ricky in the back of the head. I giggle as he helped me up. No one had ever cared much for me, it was nice to have friend, a best friend well till he had to move away about a year or two ago. I didn't have much of friends.

"Sup, good buddy?" Danny yelled as our hug met.

"I…missed you. When you get back?"

"Just now, mom's moving back out here for her job. You know how those weather ladies are. So yeah, I'm here to stay forever." If my smile wasn't already big enough it grew even bigger. My best friend…the only person who really gave a crap about me was back to stay forever. "What, are you speechless, you would think you would be happy to see me?"

"I am...I am! It's…just, I never thought you would be back, things haven't been so good."

"Is your Dad still…beating you?" I couldn't speak again.

"I…I'm just bad..."

"No…don't ever say that again." I was drop dead silent for a few seconds. I could feel Danny's eyes looking at me. They said don't fear. Danny had always been the strong one of the two of us. He always had that little power inside of him that I always saw. He was right, I wasn't bad. I was good, I was sweet the world just didn't like me I guess.

"I…"

"Don't say that ever again, you have good heart and you are sweet to everyone you meet." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's doesn't mean they like me."

"You know you can stay with me…my mom won't care. She loves you!"

"I have to go…it was nice of you to…" I turn around and start walking away.

"Randy…pleases…"

"I…I can't…I just can't…he needs me…I'm all he has left."

"I love you…" I blushes a little.

"What…?"

"I love you, Randy and I don't want you to kill yourself over someone else…who never cared about from the start." I turn back to see him sticking his arm out begging me to no go back. "Please, you can't go back to him…he will kill you…let me take care of you."

"No!" I take off running at a high speed not looking back him. Danny grabbed my arm ripping off my gray jacket. He gasps as he see's my scares from the arm up. He takes a few steps back. "No! I have to go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs trying to run off again. Danny grabbed me and threw me to the ground. "I'm all he's got! You have got to let me go! He can't live without me!"

"No! It's time for this to end!" He let me go and we got off the ground. "After your mom passed away…" I cut him off.

"No, no, no, we are not doing this!"

"Yes we are, he beat your mom and now he's beating you and I'm not gonna take it anymore! You are not your mom…she took it…look what happen!" I pushed him away from me.

"No! Stop it!"

"No! I love you! I'm not going to lose you because he's killing you…"

"Stop!" I yelled and screamed fighting him down, I didn't want to believe him. It wasn't true…or was it. I didn't know how to feel. Was Danny right about him…was he right about me? Before I knew I was in the middle of the cold, cold snow crying my eyes out. Then snow fakes face onto my skin and I could feel the coldness getting colder. My tears where frozen on my face, it was as cold as ice outside. Before I could do anything Danny grabs my arm pulls my close to his heart, I could feel it beating. Thump, thump, thump. I almost wanted to cry a little more. I could fight it anymore, he was right and I knew it. I could kill myself and break my back for someone who's not going to love me. I didn't want to believe that Danny was right about this and that my dad was a good dad, but he was right I needed to stand up for myself for once in my life. "I love you, too…" I could hear my hearting fast as well. He was the only one that got me. It felt good to have real friend who would never hurt me. My best friend ever.

"Come on its time, it's time to take a stand." I couldn't fight him anymore he was right, I was wrong and I needed to make things right. I needed to be free, it was my time. He walked me home and I could see him smiling at me as I held my head down. Soon we made to my house where of commonly my step-dad was drunk out his mind and working on getting more drunk. We walk in and he starts yelling at me with a force unknown to this world.

"Randy! Where heck have you been!?"

"I…"

"He's been with me!" Danny yelled.

"Danny I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

"No well, you're beating my brother and I'm sick of it."

"How I rise my son is not of you…" Before he could end his statement Danny cut him off.

"Shut up! I have no time for this. We can to tell you that Randy is coming to stay with me for the rest of his life. He doesn't want to deal with you anymore." Randy's Father looks at Danny with drunken man eyes and starts shouting.

"How the hell do you think you are? Coming up in my house filling my son's head with a bunch of crap. He will never be anything!" I began to cry yet again. Why wasn't I strong enough…? Danny was sitting there without a tear and I could tell that he was as hurt as I was. Why was he so strong!? Why couldn't that be me!? Why did I have to be the weak one…? Then it hit me like a sack of stones, Danny wasn't stronger than me, I just never stand up for myself…

"He doesn't want to live with you anymore! You are nothing but and old drunk!"

"Shut it!" My step-dad takes his hand and slaps Danny right over his face, causing him to hit the ground. It was on thing to hit me…but to hit someone who has done nothing but try to be good was just…it.

"Enough!" I yelled at my dad for the first time in my life. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Enough, I have had enough!" My dad looked at me. "You can hit me, you can be a jerk to everyone you meet, but when you hurt my friend, my best friend, you have gone to freaking far!" I took my hand and hit him clear in the face at top speed and full force. All I saw was red…and when I opened my eyes he was on the ground…bleeding.

"That was for Mom!" Danny got up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's time to go."

"Yeah, your right, from now on…I'm going to stand up for myself." Danny gave me a hug and we left my old life, moving on to better things. I didn't have to think about Dad anymore, I didn't have to be hurt anymore. It was over, it was all over.


End file.
